


The Best of Both Worlds

by lunarknightz



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Build A Bear, Canonical Character Death, Disney+, Gen, Hannah Montana References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Julie introduces the guys to pop culture they've missed since 1995...thanks to Disney +.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	The Best of Both Worlds

"This." Reggie said with a beaming grin, "Is the best thing ever."

"Hannah Montana?" Flynn rolled her eyes and grimaced at Julie. "You are either in the midst of a horrible elementary school regression....or I'm guessing your phantoms have taken your Disney Plus sub hostage. Please tell me that you are not in a Hannah regression. "

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. What harm could a little flashback pop culture do? Turns out, a lot." Julie shrugged. "I was wrong. Reggie won't stop binge watching, and Luke and Alex are shell shocked"

"It's the best of both worlds! How could anything be wrong with that!" Reggie sighed. "And country and pop work together. See, I was a genius way before my time. If only we could have our secret identities. That would be cool!"

"Dude, we're ghosts. What type of secret identity are we supposed to have?" Luke growled.

"Casper the Friendly Ghost?" Alex suggested. "But there was only one of him!"

"Mullets were out of fashion in 1995. I keep on expecting to hear about her Dad's Achy Breaky Heart." Luke frowned at the screen. "This kinda sucks."

"No, it straight up sucks. And.. I can't quite put my finger on it, but...Theres something about that Rico guy that freaks me out." Alex said with a face full of concern.

"They aren't liking the Miley Marathon? What did you tell them about her twerking phrase?" Flynn grinned. "Do we have a total meltdown?"

"I don't know if I've recovered from Miley's Bangerz phase. They can barely handle Make a Moose" Julie sighed. "I don't think they are ready for wrecking balls. It's a big pop culture leap from Tiny Toons and Clueless."

"Man, I wish Make A Moose was real" Reggie squealed. "How cool is that, that you could actually make your own stuffed animal?"

"You've never heard of Build a Bear?" Julie asked, before she realized what she was saying.

"Build a Bear? That sounds more magical than Make a Moose. And that's real? That's a real thing that's really real? You're not kidding me, are you Jules? Can we go Please?"

Taking three teenage ghosts from 1995 to a shopping mall is kind of awkward.

Building bears with an overexcited ghost (Reggie) is very awkward. Alex and Luke stood off for the side, watching but not actively participating.

But, she mused, seeing Reggie's face light up with a shit eating grin of pure glee, was worth it. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Build a Bear didn't exist until 1997.


End file.
